In the event of a wheel end assembly bearing failure or brake related failure on a vehicle such as a tractor trailer, the temperature in the assembly and axle spindle area can reach a temperature to where the tires or lubricant may ignite causing the vehicle to burn or the wheel to lock up. It is also the possibility, due to the intense heat caused by any failure that the wheel can detach from the axle.